FSL Commentary Excerpts: Station Square Diamonds vs Glaswegian Devils
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: This is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and company (owned by SEGA), and my world featured on FA. The Glaswegian Devils (characters owned by ME AND ME ALONE!) are a group of Scottish Tasmanian Devils intent on bringing literally the entire world under control of the British Empire, and they decide to take on Sonic and friends in a bizarre choice of sports: roller derby.
1. Period 7

FSL Commentary Excerpts:  
Station Square Diamonds vs. Glaswegian Devils (Crossover)

* * *

 _NOTES:_ _This is mostly just the commentary dialogue from the following roller derby matchup between the Glaswegian Devils while they were a team (before Danger Dawg was able to kick them out and bring the Canadian Lynx in). Chuck Rolfos (a.k.a. Macho Mouse) is doing the main play-by-play, while Leo the Patriotic Lion is on color commentary (filling in for D.D., who had lost his voice due to allergies that night). And please be aware that Leo and D.D. fought hard to keep this as a legit sport, and it has been skated legit, but the Devils were always trying to make a wrestling-style spectacle out of it, so what seems like the scripted action was, in fact, all done on the spot. As a result, the 1-on-1 match race that resulted between Knuckles the Echidna and the ringleader of the Glaswegian Devils (with Knuckles emerging victorious) occurred later on in the season. The dialogue is also being ad-libbed over live TV, as it should always be, even if it sounds written in advance._

* * *

7th period

 **Chuck:** Welcome back, sports fans, to the Wildcat Memorial Hall Auditorium here in Wildcat City. Listen to those excited fans here, I'll tell you; they're going crazy! 34 to 33. We got plenty of action here. It was a bit of a low-scoring game these first six (of eight) periods, as the defense was the big factor so far.

The Glaswegian Devils in action against the Station Square Diamonds in their familiar blue and orange, patterned after the baseball team of the same name, with Chuck Thorndyke as infield coach and his son, Chris, as one of the team players. And who wants to get out of the pack? It looks like Tikal the Echidna and Amy Rose. #2 and #7 for the Devils are trying to get out, too, but having troubles right now. Remember, the Devils only identify themselves by number except for the ringleader, who uses the letter "L."

Tikal…can she get out? Yes! She's out of the pack now! Off she goes! #2 and #7 haven't even got loose. Amy can't seem to get loose either, so she makes a move to the inside to block. Look at this Tikal go, though! Boom! Straight from the past, she rocks here in the present! 5 points! A grand slam for Tikal! _(Cheers and applause.)_

 **Leo:** Well earned. Tikal the Echidna is a classic skater, and she really knows how to show those Devils who's boss. You know, Chuck, it came as quite a shock that Danger Dawg lost his voice, thus leading me to have to take a break from standing on the rink as behavioral supervisor and do the color commentary for you, but you know, frankly, it didn't surprise me at all. And listen to me, America. D.D. and I fought really hard to make this a legit sport and not use any staged spectacles at all. It has been legit, and everyone is trying to skate as if this is legit. But the Devils are trying to make a show of it with all the shenanigans and tricks up their sleeves. I cannot stress that enough.

Oh, there's Amy Rose again. She looks like she's ready to pull her hammer out.

 **Chuck:** She's got the look on her face.

 **Leo:** But it does go to prove, America, what happens when the Diamonds are willing to work together, and never underestimate the power of the girls team, particularly our lady in pink.

* * *

(Diamonds 39, Devils 33)

* * *

 **Chuck:** Okay. Jam's underway again, and this time, it's Sally Acorn and Cream the Rabbit jamming, but the Devils have got a headlock on them this time. The referees are warning them about the blocking. We may have points here if they determine there were fouls, as fouled skaters get credit for the points they were attempting, if Sally and Cream can break out of the pack. Oh, no; the dog pile happens!

 _(All the skaters have tripped over each other.)_

 **Leo:** Who knows how many penalties we will have here?

 **Chuck:** I don't know, but the jammers for the Diamonds never got out of the pack, and as a result, both jammers for the Devils, #1 and #4, ended up passing them all, but the fans aren't worried in spite of scoring eight points there because the Diamonds don't quit.

 **Leo:** That's right. Still, it's an eight-point play, and that puts the Devils out in front, 41 to 39.

 **Chuck:** And look who's celebrating. The Devil ringleader.

 **Leo:** You bet. And for all who couldn't make it here tonight, folks, and I'll tell you, this is a sellout crowd, as every seat is filled, you really missed something here in the first half when Knuckles the Echidna blew his stack against the ringleader. He knew he was skating fair and square and the refs and I confirmed it, but his temper got the best of him. And so he shouted, "I've been playing it legal, but you, Mr. Ringleader, have been ganging up on me, and I challenge you to a match race this Saturday night, with the loser quitting the team for one season." But it's not just on the track. When Knuckles explodes, he explodes, leading him to go as far as to shatter his own treasure, the Master Emerald. And look at my fellow patriot, the Lion of Liberty. He's exploding for Knuckles, too.

 _(L.L. has been waving the Stars and Stripes to pump up the crowd prior to placing the flag back on its stand, and he's doing boxing punches for the camera.)_

 **Chuck:** I think he wants to get in the match race himself! Look at him pumping away out there. Lefts and rights, but nobody there. All right. Here we go again with Sally and Cream trying to jam once again, but Cream gets out of the pack first, and is she so happy to be a Diamond, I'll tell you. She never goes anywhere without her pet chao, Cheese, and there you see him routing for her big. Oh! And now he's crying as Devil #3 comes back and blocks hard on Cream. Cream…good skater, but she's having a lot of trouble. Sally's hit the infield so she has to go back into the pack and block. Coming up to assist Cream is Tikal…no, Cream gave Tikal the whip so she can block the likes of #3 with 7:03 (7 minutes, 3 seconds) remaining on the clock. Bam!

 **Leo:** Good one!

 **Chuck:** She sends the devil into the rail! Now can Cream get by? 5 seconds left in the jam. She makes a last-ditch effort. Yes! She's finally able to lap the Devil! Only one point on that jam but it was a necessary one.

 **Leo:** That cuts the Devils' lead to one point. 41 to 40. And you look at all the blue and orange out there to watch these Diamonds play here.

 **Chuck:** Check out that poster!

 _(The camera zooms in on a poster of Sonic.)_

 **Leo:** Sonic might object and say he's a bit taller than the way he's in the poster there. That's just put a smile on my face! You bet! And you know, Chuck, we get dozens of e-mails and handwritten letters from FSL fans all across the world, because this is attracting worldwide attention with our premiere flagship teams, the Wildcat City Dawg Pound, the Patriots, and the Battlefield Rangers. They'd like to know when the next triple-header is.

 **Chuck:** Leo, you're talking about where those three specific teams like to skate. We'll get back to it in a minute. We got a jam going here and the people want to catch the excitement of it! And it's #8 on the high part of the track going against Bunnie Rabbot, with #2 and Sally Acorn having yet to get out of the pack. This is a banked track made out of masonite, as we said before, and it measures about 80 yards in circumference.

 **Leo:** Just how steep is it?

 **Chuck:** I'm not sure of the angle, but it's steep out there. I paced it myself just a few weeks ago, and you can get all kinds of steps out there and high speeds on those 80 yards. And look at Bunnie Rabbot as she goes to the inside; she's forced to call it off before she crashes but she stopped herself. No score on the play, and we didn't get to mention that triple-header, Leo; that's in San Antonio, right?

 **Leo:** Yes. That's going to happen in September this year, on the 18th of the month, starting at 7 p.m. at the San Antonio multi-purpose arena. It will feature all three of Wildcat City's teams: the Dawg Point, the Patriots, and the Rangers. Let's hope D.D. will have his voice back in time.

 **Chuck:** Oh, yes; that's going to be sensational. Those teams love to skate in San Antonio, especially when…UH-OH! _(Knuckles and the ringleader have got into a fight.)_ Knuckles and the ringleader are bickering at each other again. That ringleader better not tangle with Knuckles, you get a punch from him and it will hurt the rest of your life. And you know, the usher at the end of aisle H here…he's something else. He hangs around there all the time. He wants to know what will happen. He's been saying he's waiting to see what Knuckles will do in the match race.

 **Leo:** He's probably also wondering why I'm not down helping the refs break up the fight. And we got great refs, folks; Leo Fitzgerald (whom you know as the superhero BONECRUSHER, or Crush, for short), as head ref. Mike Raquel and Gina Toledo are our secondary officials.

 **Chuck:** This will take some time to break up, given Knuckles has a short temper. And all it does is just run the clock down, too, as there's now just 4:00 (4 minutes) remaining and counting.

 **Leo:** Well, frankly, I am a bit worried about Knuckles on Saturday night. He has a lot of desire, but he just came off the injured list, and while the ringleader has the nickname "Mad Dog," they don't call him that for being good to his mother, because truth be told, he never was. He killed his parents when he was one year old. True story.

 _(Indistinct shouting continues until Crush is finally able to break them up.)_

 **Leo:** That says it all.

* * *

 **Leo:** Remember, America, that some teams weren't able to find any female skaters, so we inserted the colored wristband rule. Red means odd numbered periods while blue means even. The men, therefore, have to be gentler on the ladies, and act like gentlemen and show good sportsmanship. Of course, the Devils never do that, but when did they ever?

* * *

 _(later, after a few jams with no score, with the Devils still ahead 41 to 40)_

 **Chuck:** This will probably be the last jam, and both jammers for the Diamonds are out now, Amy Rose and Tikal the Echidna. Look at them go; they may as well be the fastest skaters in the league. Whizzing around the track; it's almost as if Sonic is running down there!

 **Leo:** You'd better believe it. These girls amaze me all the time with their abilities on the banked track.

 **Chuck:** The Devils have to do something blocking now, and here comes one…WHOA! HE TOOK OUT HIS OWN JAMMERS! Nothing can stop those girls now!

 _(The crowd explodes with squeals of delight, cheers and applause in response to the collision. They also wave flags, clap those thundersticks they have, and just go wild as both the ringleader and the devil that took the jammers out throw temper tantrums.)_

 **Leo:** Ha, ha, ha! _(He laughs.)_ Look at those excited college kids in the front row there. All students at WU (Wildcat University), all enjoying the game. And I'll tell you what, this collision has helped ensure that we have secured a double grand slam for the Diamonds, and that is something to celebrate!

 _(The 7th period ends with the score at 50 to 41 in favor of the Diamonds and the horn sounding.)_

 **Chuck:** A double grand slam for the Diamonds! Whoo! I'm excited! Is this a preview of what we're going to see in the last period when the boys get back on the track? Let's show a reply right now!

 _(Replay.)_

 **Leo:** Look at the Devil just miscue that entire endeavor and take out own two jammers. And watch the crowd's reaction; I've never seen any sports crowd ever so happy with a mistake from the opposition, and it leads to a double grand slam for the Diamonds.

 _(End replay.)_

 **Chuck:** Okay. 50 to 47. We'll be back for the conclusion shortly. Don't move!

* * *

 _Sonic the Hedgehog and all associated with him belong to SEGA. The Glaswegian Devils belong to me and me alone; this is a crossover between worlds._

 _The 8th and final period is next._


	2. Period 8

8th period

 **Chuck:** 50 to 47. The Devils with a strong blue wristband lineup. Likewise for the Station Square Diamonds: we got Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Chris Thorndyke, and Vector the Crocodile. Is he going to get on the track? Folks have been wondering if he would ever skate given the fact that it would give Knuckles a lift. And in fact, it's happening again. Knuckles was out on the jam but forced to call it off since the ringleader got a lock on him, and here he comes again.

 **Leo:** I wish D.D.'s voice hadn't left him and I was down there. The refs would surely allow me to pick up the Devil and toss him out of the track and to the police. The crowd is yelling "Out!" repetitively, if you were wondering at home what they are chanting.

 **Chuck:** We got so into the match race that will happen between these two teams we forgot there's history to be made.

 **Leo:** Correct. Knuckles has 992 career points. He's trying to get to 1,000. 1,000 points. It may not be exciting as 5,000 or 10,000, but it is something to behold. And the Devils not only want to beat him up so he'll lose the match race; they don't want him to get the record.

 **Chuck:** We want to apologize to everybody watching this at home and here in the auditorium. The Devils are trying to make a wrestling match out of this. I say we get some skating in here.

 **Leo:** I agree. And there's Crush; I mentioned he has all authority as head ref. He's finally got the two to break up. He'll be sending the ringleader to the penalty box for a 2-jam major penalty, as indicated by the yellow card you see there. He used to be a soccer ref and he carried the card system with variations into the FSL. A blue card is for minor offenses and 1 jam in the box while a yellow card is a major for 2 jams. If they add up to 8 jams, it is a soft red, as we call it, and there could be a hard red for immediate ejection. That's what the fans want Crush to do; immediately eject the ringleader. But what do they know? He's the one in charge.

 **Chuck:** I hear some even asking where you are. Do they know you're up here with me in the box?

 **Leo:** I doubt it. I can't help thinking about Knuckles either. He's bitten up an awful lot and it's not helping that he loses his temper anyway. But with the ringleader in the penalty box for 2 jams with his display of gross, unsportsmanlike conduct, that should take a load off. And yet, he still has a match race to skate.

 **Chuck:** Don't doubt yourself; if he says he's prepared for the match race, he will be. Now let's see if we can hear a little bit of this here, Leo.

 **Leo:** Vector talking to Knuckles there.

 _(Indistinct conversation between Knuckles and Vector happens here. Crush motions for them to skate onto the track and they do, and the crowd explodes with wild cheering and screaming when they get back on the track.)_

 **Chuck:** All right! Vector says, "I'm coming up and I'm going to help you!" Okay! Here we go, ladies and gentlemen! Vector the Crocodile has put his whole body, number one big body on the track! And he skates to his own beat; he's got the headphones as usual!

 _(The crowd yells "GO!" over and over as prompted by the PA announcer.)_

 **Chuck:** It's getting wild in this building! Vector is on the track! What's he going to do? The Devils have got a headlock on Knuckles now, but here comes Vector…WHAM! He takes them out! Now Knuckles is coming out! He has 992 career points; he needs 8 more points to get to 1,000! Sonic has yet to get out of the pack; I think he may end up playing defense.

 **Leo:** That's been happening all throughout the night; the Devils haven't figured out how to stop both jammers but they can stop one. They just choose the wrong one consistently.

 **Chuck:** 8 more points. Can he get them all on this one single jam? Vector said he was going to help the red superstar. He's got one…is that it? The horn sounded. How many did he get? He picked up some points in there. I can feel it. How many did he get? He got three! He got three! That means he needs 5 more; he's got 995! He's going to get them! I know he's going to get them! Whoo-wee!

 **Leo:** This could be a thrilling moment! Listen to that crowd roar! L.L.'s let out a roar himself! _(L.L. lets out a roar.)_

 **Chuck:** But the Devils aren't happy! In fact, here comes the ringleader again! Oh, goodness; if he's not going to get that opportunity to score 1,000; it may all come down to that match race Saturday night. 1-on-1 Saturday night.

 **Leo:** And he says he's the appointed ringleader of the Glaswegian Devils; well, he certainly doesn't behave like it. And is the phrase "appointed ringleader" in quotation marks?

 **Chuck:** And now Knuckles is arguing with the ringleader again. Let's listen and see if we can hear a bit of this…uh…

 _(The crowd's chant of the word "GO!" over and over is louder than the indistinct shouting between Knuckles, the ringleader, and Crush trying to break them up.)_

 **Chuck:** "GO, GO, GO!" they're yelling. "GO! GO! GO!"

 **Leo:** Hey, this crowd is really on top of this; they all want to see Knuckles score that 1,000th point. They also want the skating to resume, I imagine.

 _(Crush is eventually able to break them up and he lifts a red card to the cheers and delight of the crowd.)_

 **Chuck:** Well, the referee has to break them up in there. The ringleader is telling Knuckles what he thinks about him, and still wants to beat Knuckles up in spite of being ejected; Crush has decided he has finally had enough. Of course, the audience is telling him, "Why didn't you do that 40 minutes ago?"

 **Leo:** America, your wish came true. And the Devil is really being a shining example of how not to behave, children. So let that be a lesson to you all, but especially for all the kids who may be watching this live telecast. That's right; this is live coverage of the FSL here on ESPN, and we'll be updating you for future games, so stay tuned. Meanwhile, we're going to a commercial now; we'll be back with the conclusion after this.

 _(The music plays as the camera zooms in on the audience, graphics superimposed shows the score, and the music fades as it goes to black.)_

* * *

 _(Later, it's down to the final two jams, and Knuckles is the only jammer that made it out on both occasions.)_

 **Knuckles:** Dang!

 **Chuck:** Knuckles isn't happy right now; he barely got out of the pack on that one. Devil #19, one of the rare Devils that actually has been behaving himself, and may soon quit over lack of satisfaction from working for a force of evil, has picked up some points in a hurry. Again, except for the ringleader who isn't there anymore because Crush finally kicked him out of the track, all of them are identified by number only, even though #19 likes to call himself "Gentlemen Jim."

 **Leo:** And as a G-52, I would like to discover why he calls himself that. Is that in quotation marks?

 **Chuck:** I guess so. The Devils always have suspicion written all over them. At least they're letting all the fighting go to rest; it was getting out of control with the boys on the track all night long. This is the eighth and final period, though, and I think this may be the last jam. The last jam, remember, will go the full minute if it starts, even though the game clock may have less. There is only 20 seconds remaining on the game clock. There's the whistle to start the jam. Can Knuckles get out? They're sending him to try to pick up those 5 valuable points to get him to 1,000 points! He's got the jamming helmet now! He's out of the pack! Here we go!

 **Leo:** Go get 'em, Knuckles!

 _(The crowd goes wild. Their cheers build in a crescendo and are the loudest at the triumph. It takes the full minute to score but he pulls it off.)_

 **Chuck:** Show that support; that's what L.L. is yelling!

 **Leo:** This entire city is going to have laryngitis tomorrow; that's for sure! I never get that when I yell; of course, I'm not going to, but that's another story.

 **Chuck:** Look at Knuckles go! He's got 995 points in his career, and he says, "Go! Go! Go!" 10 seconds to go! 9 seconds to go! 8 seconds! 7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HE DID IT! HE DID IT! KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA HAS JUST DONE IT! 5 DIAMOND POINTS! A GRAND SLAM FOR KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA! 1,000 POINTS FOR OUR MASTER EMERALD GUARDIAN AT THE END OF THE 8TH AND FINAL SKATING PERIOD! THE FINAL SCORE: DIAMONDS 67, DEVILS 58! OH, THE DIAMONDS ARE HAPPY HERE TONIGHT! SATURDAY NIGHT! WHOO!

 _(The Diamonds all skate out to congratulate Knuckles and hold him up for all to see as they take victory laps while the Devils all drop to the floor and start crying. Eventually they get up and let security escort them out, where they are later transferred back to prison.)_

 **Leo:** The crowd has gone delirious out there, America, as history in the FSL has been made and you just witnessed it! 1,000 points for Knuckles the Echidna!

 **Chuck:** I am so excited; I want to get down there myself and congratulate him! Chuck Rolfos; Leo the Patriotic Lion calling it for you! IT'S A GREAT NIGHT FOR THE DIAMONDS! EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY'S LOVING IT!

 _(The camera shows the audience and team skating around as it goes to commerical and superimposes the final score.)_

* * *

 _Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters associated belong to SEGA._


	3. Post-Game Wrap Up

Post-game

 **PA Announcer:** Knuckles has become the number one scorer in the league!

 _(Crowd cheers follow as the replay starts.)_

 **Chuck:** What a night it's been, whoo-wee! I'm almost losing my voice over all the excitement. Let's watch this action one more time as Knuckles secures a win for the Diamonds and at the same time scores a grand slam to get him exactly 1,000 points. The strong one. The red guardian of the Master Emerald. Is he happy tonight? You bet he is! Watch as he throws his helmet up in the air in celebration and someone's going to get that helmet for a souvenir, as Knuckles scores his 1,000th point with the help of Vector the Crocodile. What a great return. I'll tell you, I have never seen a crowd so excited at any sports event—or any type of event at all—ever since the day I joined the G-52s as Macho Mouse. And speaking of G-52s, let's send it down to Leo the Patriotic Lion for a fine trackside interview!

 _(The camera switches to Leo and Knuckles on the track.)_

 **Leo:** Well, Knuckles, you did it! You wowed America and scored 1,000 points in your career right at the final buzzer. You look exhausted, though. How was it? What was going through your mind?

 **Knuckles:** A lot was going through my mind, Leo. On the one hand, I am excited that I got this milestone, and I certainly couldn't have done it without my teammates, especially Vector. Thanks for your help!

 **Vector:** Hey, no problem! _(He gives a thumbs-up.)_

 **Knuckles:** On the other hand, I still have a match race to skate, and I can now reveal what's at stake since there's always a penalty for the one that loses.

 **Leo:** Tell America what it is.

 **Knuckles:** If I lose to the ringleader, I have to quit my role on the Diamonds and go back to just being the guardian of the Master Emerald. If I win, he's no longer a Glaswegian Devil in any right. His team is betting on him to win; they could be out of the league altogether if they lose, and I hope that doesn't cause a problem for Danger Dawg as FSL commissioner. In fact, that's the agreement; if I win, they are gone from the league forever.

 **Leo:** Well, I'll let you in on a secret here that America knows already but the Devils will never know until the proper time; he's been planning to kick them out all along. He's already searching for a replacement team.

 **Knuckles:** Hopefully one that won't beat me up.

 **Leo:** Let's hope. Meanwhile, you think you can make it 2,000?

 **Knuckles:** I'm planning to go to 10,000 or 20,000, or even 30,000 if I skate that long.

 **Leo:** Well, we want you to get there. We want Tails to get there. How's he doing?

 **Knuckles:** He's at 1,958, so he's got a ways to go, but he'll reach 2,000. I know he will reach 2,000, and I'll help!

 **Leo:** I'm sure you will. Congratulations once again.

 **Knuckles:** Thanks, Leo.

 **Leo:** Back to you, Chuck.

 **Chuck:** Okay, that's going to wrap things up here; the final score again is 67 to 58; Diamonds win it and in grand fashion as a grand slam gives Knuckles his 1,000th point. For Leo the Patriotic Lion, Danger Dawg, and the FSL, I'm Chuck Rolfos, saying, "So long from Wildcat City's Memorial Hall Auditorium, the primary home and founding spot of the FSL!" Stay tuned for Sportscenter next here on ESPN.

 _(End credits roll as the music plays, then final score is displayed one last time and the crowd leaves the auditorium.)_

* * *

 _Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. The Glaswegian Devils are owned by me and me alone, as are the team mentioned below, the Canadian Lynx. This is a crossover between Sonic's world and my world featured on FurAffinity._

* * *

 _NOTES:_ _The Canadian Lynx, the selected replacement team for the Glaswegian Devils, would later skate against the same team, the Station Square Diamonds, and there was no fighting in that game at all. Tails scored his 2,000th point that night and even the Lynx were congratulating him, holding him up for all to see as both teams took the victory laps to the cheers of the crowd._


End file.
